


Family

by CypressRestored



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CypressRestored/pseuds/CypressRestored
Summary: You are a receptionist at a Star Fleet facility, and return in the evening to a man in your house. Amidst all of the boxes, a dark shadow comes. It is a shadow that engulfs and impregnates you. Will you survive?





	1. It Feels Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based off the idea of- Khan wants to procreate. I tried to make it realistic. I hope you like it! Leave me a comment (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆

You walk down the endless walkway full of restaurants and other entertainment. The trail for John Harrison was hush hush, and you were still recovering from it. Several of your fellow Ensigns were sucked out of the ship and MIA. You wore a flannel shirt, pink and black, with skinny jeans. There was so much damage to San Francisco it would probably take years to recover. You kept walking, the air getting much cooler as the sun went down. It made you miss the jacket you left at home.  
It was a mildly long walk back to the little place you called home. You were still moving, boxes scattered everywhere. Around the corner your little blue house sat, waiting patiently for your return. You, like most others locally, had to spend some community service time so that everyone was working together to make your city beautiful again. The streets were crowded with vehicles trying to get home themselves. You sighed, watching the moisture of your breath turn to steam.  
The door was unlocked when you reached your home again.  
That’s strange, I know I locked it earlier this morning.  
Shrugging it off, you step into a world of brown boxes.  
The sigh you feel is heavy. Your living room had been like this for the past 3 months- you just didn’t want to deal with it right away. Spending the day as a secretary, doing community clean up, and then come home and unpack?  
Hell no.  
You were tired and tossed your purse and keys at the couch around the corner. However, the keys did make their familiar sound. Suddenly a man in full black put a gloved hand over your mouth and dragged you over to the couch, pushing you on it.  
John Harrison. She remembered the social media pictures. But she was confused. The news said they caught the man responsible?  
You went into shock as the man disappeared, and the door was doubly locked.  
“w-Who are you?”  
“My name is Khan. Your name is (Y/N). I’ve been studying you. You will allow to stay at your home, for as long as I deem fit.”  
Well that was a quick decision.  
“I’m not holding a murderer in my home.”  
You go to make a phone call to the police, but the man crushes you phone.  
“From now on, you follow my orders. Is that understood? Or there will be.. Consequences.”  
You stand up, and have your fists at your side.  
“I’m not harboring a fugitive in my humble abode.”  
Your voice is fully sarcastic, when a hand enclosing your neck and pulling you close.  
He was handsome. He smelled like chemicals.  
“Then you will die while I will stay here.”  
“I-I’m sorry.”  
You decision to be compliant seems almost ignored.  
“Maybe I should be rid of you right now. You are of no use to me, I can find another willing woman.”  
“To do what?”  
The air is slowly being cut off.


	2. Give In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are swept away by the charm of Khan Noonien Singh, but you are a bit of a firecracker, aren't you?

You push forward, and kiss his mouth. He looks confused. The grip on your neck softens.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I- I don’t know.”  
He lets you draw back, putting his hand at his side. He takes off his heavy jacket and pulls you quickly to him. The kiss is returned. His body is rock hard. You moan into his mouth, knowing this is a terrible idea, but you needed a distraction. Your mind is racing as the kiss deepens. His hands are rubbing up and down your sides.  
You only hope there are more ideas to get on this terrorist’s good side.  
His long fingers undo your pants, and slide effortlessly into your body.  
“Are you sure you want to give yourself to me, (Y/N)?”  
You go to say something, but the man covers your mouth and falls with you on the couch. Your pants go flying off somewhere, and your panties are coming down your thighs via Khan’s teeth.  
He doesn’t wait. He continues to strip you, and undo his pants.  
“What is it you want from me?”  
“Everything. I want you to be the mother of my children.”  
That makes you go cold.  
“I-what? What?”  
He’s naked, full of glory. Your intake of breath is sharp. His hard desire rests amongst a nest of black hair.  
The man settles between your thighs, grabbing the back of your hair.  
“Hold..still”  
Khan tests you, gliding in a little bit at a time.  
How did this turn to sex? You were confused, until a consuming kiss took over everything you were thinking.  
Wrapped in his unbelievably strong arms, he lays on his back with your back on his front. The penetration is getting easier, his hands on your hips gliding your waist to receive his cock.  
Your hands are on his as you cry out.  
“I don’t want to have children!”  
The dark chuckle in your ear disturbs you.  
“You say it as if it were a choice. My dear you are mine. Can’t you feel me stretch you-fill you completely?”  
You gasp as a thrust hits deep inside of you.  
Khan sits up, and starts picking up speed, sliding into your wet heat until all you can hear is his grunts and your moans. Your hands grip the edge of the couch as if your life depended on it.  
“Khan!”  
“(Y/N) I own you.”  
You start trying to swat him, but instead get caught in a wave of pleasure yourself.  
“I will have you bear my children and I will seek revenge, and you will help me!”  
He’s got you turned around to face him, a box being swept away from falling on you.  
“I’ve got a life. I can’t just leave every- oh god.”  
Khan smirks, lifting your hips and smashing back into your body until it both hurts and sates you.


	3. Pawned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were always quick on your feet. What were you thinking?

One of his large hands grips your breast as he goes to bite your inner shoulder. You know he breaks skin, and it stings. You have no doubt there will be a bruise there.  
You orgasm, gasping out his name, afraid of what your future holds.  
“I could go on for another hour (Y/N)- you cannot.”  
“Tr-try me.”  
The man bites your other shoulder.  
“You are weak. You cannot keep up with me.”  
And that makes you mad, so you begin to roll your hips, swatting his hands off of you.  
You were seeking your own pleasure, cumming high and to Khan’s smirking face.  
“If you are good to me, I will be good to you, Promise.”  
You remember he wants to impregnate you.  
“You can’t get me pregnant, I’ve got implants.”  
He laughs and runs his hands along your upper arms.  
“The problem is not the implants, its if your eggs don’t get broken by the sperm.”  
He grunted, laying you down the couch and fucking you quickly. His hands move your hips in different ways, until he finds what feels good for you. You are seeing stars as the man cries out, slamming his hips into your own. It feels hot splashing your insides.  
This felt like you were dreaming, yes like you were in a dream.  
Khan grabs your hands and puts them over your head.  
“Open your heart to me.”  
You resist!  
This- whatever it be- real or imaginary common sense was returning to you.  
“No!”  
His grip turns painful. You cry out in anguish.  
“Open..your.. Heart to me.”  
You try to cover yourself but the man’s eyes are everywhere, like they had seen too much in their lifetimes, and your body was no exception.  
“Please.. There has to be another way.”  
He pulls out of you, and looks out the blinds in the front room.  
“I have nothing left, with my family gone. I’m here to build another one.”  
You go shivering cold.  
His eyes soften, even his voice is somber. The man for all his grief was still the master of his own soul.  
“I can start with you.”  
His hands let go of yours, and you feel them sore and red where his grip was tight.  
“You can’t just come into a person’s house, fuck them, and then act like you’re married.”  
Khan smirked past loose hair.  
“One way or another I get what I want. So either you accept or refuse.”  
You’d never been this close to terrorism, and Khan was definitely a terrorist.  
“I won’t let my kids become some pawn in your ruling game.”  
Khan looked thoughtful, but with an angry grimace.  
“They will be better than everyone else.”  
“IF I can get pregnant.”


	4. Pregnant!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover you are pregnant with twins. So does Khan.

And now you were having a casual argument with a stranger you just had sex with.  
You were beginning to think you were losing the war.  
“I won’t let the Augment line die here, like they did with my people. I have studied you, I have seen your labwork. There is a chance of successful copulation.”  
Your mind was going for a loop, your body said YES and your brain said NO.  
Your mouth opened, but Khan leaned over and gave you a peck on the lips.  
“Perhaps I shall let you live. Goodbye (Y/N).”  
He was getting dressed, covering up all those.. Delicious muscles.  
“Will you ever come back?”  
He smiled evily.  
“That depends on whether you get pregnant. I will look for other women in 9 months.”  
His voice was deep and smooth. You were spread across the couch, bruised and ..satisfied.  
Before you could say another thing, he disappeared out of the door.  
****  
You came home waddling in, 5 months pregnant. You knew you were carrying Khan’s babies..  
Your place was looking more spacious, now that the boxes were gone.  
The keys thrown on the table in the front room area was welcome. You didn’t tell anyone who the father was, and most of your friends accepted that. Your job, you had to request maternity leave. They were rather generous, and since you were having complications, they suggested you go home for a few days.  
You cried out in surprise as the shadow in front of the blinds was INSIDE YOUR HOME and guess who? Khan.  
A thoughtful groan echoed into the silence.  
“I see you are pregnant with my child. What sex is it?”  
You swallowed carefully.  
“Its a boy and a girl. I’m pregnant with two very strong kids. They sent me home..”  
He stepped forwards and put his hands on your swelling belly.  
“My children.”  
“Our children.”  
Khan looked like he was ready to argue, when the babies moved violently. Khan escorted you over to the couch with propped up pillows and ordered a drink from the new replicator you just bought.  
“You can’t just take them away.”  
“I can and I will. Drink this.”  
The drink tasted like Gatorade. You slip it up eagerly.  
“If I said I want to go with you, what would you do? People will notice the babies are missing.”  
Khan said something under his breath.  
“If you are willing, you can come, provided you look at me as a Commander and not a husband. I marry no woman.”  
Disappointment was all over your face.  
“(Y/N), I must have more children.”  
You walked up carefully and smacked him. It didn’t faze the man, who gently took your elbows to steady you from the impact.


	5. You Can't Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan keeps you alive during birth! But something awful happens. You were prepared!

“I’m not a soldier. I’m a receptionist at a Starfleet Archive. I would rather risk my life than go with you if those are the terms.”  
Khan lifted an eyebrow, watching as you doubled over in pain.  
“These children will be stubborn. They need.. They need me.”  
Again, the man escorted you over to the couch.  
“You are quite strong willed when you want to be, (Y/N).”  
“How.. how have you not been caught?”  
Khan smirked, hand over your belly, feeling children move around.  
“I’m very good at what I do. Star Fleet Academy, the whole of San Francisco is trying to recover from the smashed utopia I landed amongst them. They are still on my trail, but I always disappear.”  
“Are you.. Staying here?”  
He slowly nodded, taking you up in his strong arms to cradle on his lap.  
“You will no doubt need me to take care of you through the pregnancy and birthing. We will do it here, at the house.”  
“What? I can’t go to a hospital?”  
He tilted his head and waited for you to figure it out.  
“You can’t be there, and they would recognize something about you?”  
“Yes. I am the only Augment with recovering blood. I am interested to see if this will pass down to the first generation.”  
You swallowed. Hard.  
“How many children do you want to have, Khan?”  
He smiled darkly.  
“Until I build up an army, and take further vengeance against this planet and its people.”  
His words felt like an ice pick dropped into your back.  
“But.. what about me?”  
He kissed your temple.  
“You are the mother to my children. I will take good care of you, as long as you understand what I expect of you.”  
You shuffled in his lap, tenderly touching the sides of his face. His eyes closed, and allowed the contact.  
“Will we move?”  
“No, not likely. The children can go to regular schools and cram schools. We just need to be careful about any blood draws. I will be back in the evenings. There are things I must do during the day time.”

It was a difficult birthing process as you were so big. Khan delivered his children and managed to keep you alive during the process. You needed his blood since so much of yours was spent during the birthing process.  
He named the boy Lion, and the girl Lexxa.

It was during their 6th grade that Khan came home out of breath, yelling at the family they needed to move- immediately.


	6. Runaway With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You must leave your home behind!

You grab both kids and some necessities, and you ran out to your hovercar. Khan sat in the seat, pulling you sharply in, as he started the car. The hover took a few seconds to get balanced, and then Khan was driving down the road.  
You look back, and say goodbye to your home. Several police officers passed by them, heading to your home.  
“Khan.. what will we do?”  
“I have a ship, that can get us off planet. Hold on.”  
It took about an hour before they reached the edge of civilization and forestry. There, hidden quite well was large size shuttle craft- but it was black, and was very much so abandoned in its condition.  
“We will take the children and run to a more suitable colony.”  
The kids were brave, no tears. Khan was proud of them.  
You were worried why they weren’t showing emotions,  
Until Lexxa pointed out they were better, that this was inevitable.

The ship takes off, and speeds through the forestry, before angling straight up into the sky, Khan tapping controllers as you hug yourself.  
“(Y/N) Everything will be ok. I promised you.”  
His hand locks over yours, squeezing tightly, but not too tight.  
“I thought.. I thought there were other women.”  
He smirked as they left orbit.  
“None of them gave birth to children, save you. You should be proud (Y/N).”  
The heater kicks on, and everything goes quiet except for the rumbling of the machine.  
“Khan how are we going to make it.”  
“I have a planet I’ve already selected. There’s a small home on the property under your parent’s names.”  
You look shocked.  
“But, they are dead.”  
He smirked.  
“It was a left over property your parents planned on giving you (Y/N). Its already set up to receive us. There’s local communities and a good school for our kids. I registered us under the name of your mother, Ramma.”  
Again you were shocked.  
“You think of everything.”  
“Dad always does.”  
A voice comes from behind. Lion looks bored, staring out the window with his chin in hand.  
“How long will it take us to get there?”  
A thoughtful groan comes from the father of your children.  
“2 more hours. We should be able to make it straight through. I will have to ditch this machine before I can join you at home. Its unregistered.”  
“How the hell do you think of these things?”  
He chuckled, running a hand through his hair, eyes close to yours. He gives you a butterfly kiss and a deep kiss, grossing out the kids.  
One of Khan’s arms is around your body, holding you close. Oh you love it when he does that.


	7. Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are beginning to feel abandoned by your superior man and children.

Soon a blue and green planet appear, where Khan gets down to business flying you below radar. After dropping off the kids and yourself, he disappears.  
It is a week later that Khan shows up again, bringing falsified documentation. He’s thought of everything.  
Lion and Lexxa don’t say much, but go stand by their father, who almost never hugs them. They adore Khan, and sometimes give you an attitude, which Khan explains happens with Augments. They weren’t as strong as a full-blooded Augment, but they kept up with their dad, which made him exceedingly proud.  
You were beginning to feel abandoned- alone. The kids were hardly home, having training in hunting and martial arts by Khan.  
One day you are staring out of the kitchen window, a white ship lands near your home.  
Getting to your feet, you walk outside to talk with them.  
There’s apparently a generalized sickness on the planet and everyone needs a vaccine. Instead of divulging who stays with you, you single yourself out.  
A hypospray presses at you neck, and you immediately feel weird. You are staggering, and go into the house to pass out on the couch. Something told you they lied.  
Khan and Lion, and Lexxa get home late into the evening, finding the house torn apart, and you having a horrible fever. Khan immediately goes into the med supplies and takes a sample of your blood. It contains a nasty pathogen that within hours- could kill you.  
Khan is beside himself for about 2 seconds, before he becomes stoic. He is a soldier, this was nothing he couldn’t fix.  
Lexxa and Lion look at each other, and everyone works around the clock to make you comfortable. Making an infusion by scratch takes time, and thankfully Khan is always prepared.  
The children watch how tenderly he holds you, and speaks to you. This is not something they usually see from their father.  
It takes days of suffering before the fever breaks. You awake and tell Khan about what happened. He buys you a beautiful diamond ring that doubles as a signal to his ring, incase something happens in the future. He buffs up the house, and takes simple technology and butchers it into perfection. None of you know much about the white ship.  
A month after being sick, there’s a report of a white ship killing people on the planet. It turns out they are terrorists and you were an easy target.  
Khan swears to have his vengeance. And he does. Your husband gets prepped and says goodbye to you, taking the kids. You are instructed to stay at home, which leaves you in anguish. You are tired of being alone!  
The new black shuttle goes into the night sky, as you stare at the residue trailing after them. The night is full of stars. Its the fall season, and you lock up for the night.  
Weeks pass. No contact. You are beginning to get rather worried.  
The broadcast shows the bust of the criminals, and they are interviewing Lion and Lexxa, who are covered in blood. They are rated heroes, and you know Khan is nearby. Why didn’t they contact you? You get blind-sided with rage, and go for a walk into the forest nearby.  
The shuttle lands outside of the house, finding the door wide open, and muddy footprints trailing into the trees.  
Khan curses and has the children come with him to find you. You get lost, the light goes out.


	8. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan is gentle with you.

You mess with the ring and see it click into a flashing dot.  
“Oh god (Y/N) This was such a bad idea.”  
You begin to talk yourself while you find a good tree to climb. Its an uncomfortable fit, but you manage to snuggle in the branches.  
The diamond ring sparkles in the moonlight. You’ve been thinking of Khan as your husband, especially after he bought these rings. But that was a coverup and you rubbed your arms to generate heat. Would Khan come back for you?  
Lexxa is the first to spot you, Lion runs back to Khan, where they gently call after you.  
You were sleeping, and you fall into Khan’s more than capable arms.  
“Why did you leave sanctuary?”  
You snap and then bite your tongue back.  
“Tell me why, and I won’t punish you.”  
That was Commander talk, and broke your heart.  
“You don’t need me anymore.”  
Everyone looks at each other.  
“What?”  
“Mom that’s ridiculous.”  
Lion is quite loud, and wants to go home.  
“But we do need you (Y/N). We are a unit. Together.”  
Khan was being sentimental, drawing you into his arms.  
“Lexxa, do you have anything you’d like to say?”  
Lexxa’s eyes almost glowed in the moonlight.  
“I think you’re being selfish Mom. We love you, just not the way you’re used to.”  
Khan stiffened with the words love in them, but swept you off your feet instead.  
“(Y/N) we need a vacation. We’ll plan that back at the house, away from the forest.”  
The kids were already running back home, faster than you could ever travel.  
Khan Noonien Singh kisses you deeply.  
“My wife. You should know you are important to me.”  
He’s warm, and so strong, you fall asleep in his arms.  
Khan watches you sleep at home, hand on your naked body.  
Fingers brush hair away from your face. You stir, and get closer to him under the sheets.  
Khan kisses you gently. Its by far the softest kiss you’ve gotten from him.  
Your hands map his muscles down to the place you find you desperately need.  
Khan smirks.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”  
His hand grips yours, looking like a dark predator amongst the shadows of the bedroom.  
“Unless you are willing for the aftermath.”  
He presses both your hand and his along his erection.  
“Perhaps I haven’t paid enough attention to your body. You just can’t seem to live without me.”  
You hand gently strokes him, feeling the precum lubricate your actions. He coos and takes your mouth, kissing you deeply, tongue sliding on yours.  
You know the way he likes it, and you try a few new things, until he pushes you back on the bed.  
“I won’t wait any longer. Is there something you want?”


	9. His Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khan takes it slow with you. Life ends.

Khan tastes between your legs, working you into a moaning frenzy.  
His tongue is soft and quick, pointing strokes at your clit.  
He stops short of your climax, before arching over you, watching the pained expression on your face as you come down from your high. You become confused.  
“You are not to run out into the forest unless its day time, and you have a good reason. We can’t be at your back and call, (Y/N).”  
You wrap your arms around his shoulders, kissing him slow.  
“I need you Khan. I need you every day.”  
He scoffs, but comes closer the more you kiss him.  
Khan enters you achingly slow, and makes love to you.  
Hard hands cradle you close, nipping at your lip and keeping you back from climaxing.  
He does this for at least an hour, testing your stamina limits. You do your best to keep up, but Khan pins your hips down, rolling his hips into yours.  
“This is longer than our last try, (Y/N) I can tell you are getting tired.”  
You somehow snap your legs around his waist.  
Khan sucks on your bottom lip and hits into you faster, until you can hear him grunting.  
Your body arches, as you cry out into his palm, and mischievous eyes sparkling.  
“Don’t wake the children.”  
You both chuckle, knowing they have superior hearing.  
“I don’t think.. Oh.. this will make that.. Big of a deal..”  
“I love it when I make you breathless, (Y/N).”  
You rub your face against his, wishing you made this Augmented King the same way.  
The truth is that Khan has to be gentle with you.  
“I’m close.”  
You arch your body up into his, crying out his name quietly.  
“Khan.”  
He licks the inner part of your left ear, as he cums long and hot.  
You follow with your own pleasure right after.

You spend many years with Khan and your children, Lexxa and Lion. They do not age the same way you do. Even though Khan made blood transfusions to keep you younger, there’s a time where not even that keeps you young in his arms.  
Khan has streaks of white in his hair, and the children look in their 20s.  
You pass away in Khan’s arms at age 60, satisfied and proud of your family.  
“You are my family, (Y/N). Rest at peace. We will remember you.”  
Your family buries you deep into the ground in the backyard. You are not forgotten.


End file.
